


Music Lessons

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [32]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Scanlan shows off his intruments.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Scanlan with his instrumentsFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Music Lessons

“Now this is a flute,” said Scanlan, “A real attention-getter.  The lyre is for delicate melodies, background noise.  If you want to be front and center, you definitely use a flute.  That high pitch will get anyone’s attention.  Plus, you can show off your lung power for the ladies—” He stopped, remembering his audience.  “You know what, never mind.”

He reached back to the array of instruments on the table.  “What you really want is the shawm.”

Scanlan gave a mighty blow and a deep, trembling tone filled the room.

Tiny Juniper, the size of an apple, burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome! :)


End file.
